Mixed Feelings
by DaNa-StOwE-WaNnAbE704
Summary: A Maggie And Joel Story,Chap One Isn't The Greatest,But It Will Get Better..Chap Two Is Up!
1. Mixed Feelings

**"Hey Fleischman"  
  
"Hey Maggie" Joel Looked at Maggie,All He could do was think about what happened on the weekend  
  
(Two Days Before)  
  
It was another normal day in Cicely,Marilyn was sitting behind her desk at Dr Fleischman Office.  
  
"Ok Marilyn whos next?" Joel Asked.  
  
"No one,your free for the day" Marilyn said.  
  
"Ok,well im going to go down to Hollings,see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Hey Fleischman,what are you doing here,don't you have patients,isn't that why your here,to be a doctor?" Maggie Said  
  
"For your information,No one is sick,and I..Wait I dont need to explain myself to you" Joel Said"  
  
"Whatever Fleischman,So am I flying you to Fairbanks today?"  
  
"Yes,Please" Joel Answered "By Myself for a weekend,Its wonderful" Joel Gloated  
  
(A Few Hours Later)  
  
"Come On Fleischman Lets move it" Maggie Screamed  
  
"Im comming,and none of those air pocket things" Joel said as he climbed into the plane"  
  
"Whatever Fleischman,just get in"  
  
On the ride there while Joel was looking at Maggie,he found himself strangely attracted to her. He memorized each little feature of her face,the way her dimples showed when she smiled,her mole on the corner of her eye,her big blue eyes.  
  
"What Fleischman?,Do I have something on my face" Maggie Asked.  
  
"No its perfect" Joel thought to him self "Oh my god,Did I just say that"  
  
"Are you feeling ok Fleischman"  
  
"No,couldn't be better" The whole way to Fairbanks he kept asking him self...Do I Have Feelings For Maggie,Are these true honest to god feelings,How could I have feelings for her,No..No I Cant,I Just have to focus my mind on something else.  
  
When they arrived at Fairbanks,something happened to Maggie's plane,forcing her to stay in Fairbanks.  
  
"No..No.No,Maggie,this is MY weekend" Joel said,but secretly he wanted her to stay.  
  
"What Fleischman,would you have me sleep in my Plane?,Are You That Selfish?, "It will be fine,I'll get a room like five floors away from you"  
  
"Sorry Ma'am we only have One Room,Its a honeymoon suite" The hotel manger said  
  
"Well...I'll just go to another hotel" Maggie Said  
  
"Sorry,theres not a single hotel room free,besides this one,Take is or leave it"  
  
"We'll take it" Joel said  
  
"Fleischman you better pray it has two beds,other wise your going to be sleeping on the floor"  
  
He loved the passion Maggie had,He loved it when she called him by his last name,just hearing her voice was sweet. He thought to him self (Wait,This Is Maggie im talking about,how can I find everything about her so attractive,No I Have to stop,this is wrong,I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR MAGGIE O'CONNELL)  
  
When they got to the room,It was beautiful,there was a hottub and two king size beds,a Mini kitchen,it was better then Joels Cabin.  
  
"Fleischman,you lucked out,there are two beds"  
  
"Yea I guess I did" Joel Said.  
  
Joel and Maggie both got ready to go out on the town.  
  
"Now O'Connell I dont want you following me around all night,I need to try to meet some people"  
  
"Fleischman I wouldn't dream of ruining your "Banging Weekend",I will stay out of your way"   
  
Maggie looked at Joel,She found something about him so...so...Sexy and appealing,something she had not noticed before,she tried to tell her self she wasnt jeaouls that Joel could bring some women to the hotel room,but she was,she wanted him to bring her here.   
  
While at a bar,Joel met a women named Debbie. All the while he was talking to Debbie,he noticed Maggie in the corner,pretty much making out with some guy.  
  
"So Maggie,are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Joel said in a sharp tone.  
  
"Fleischman..This is..Is...Ben..Ben is a Dentist" Maggie said,slurring each word.  
  
"Ok Maggie,I think you need to come back to the hotel room,you have had a little to much to drink" Joel Said  
  
"Aww Fleischman,Your such a party pooper" Maggie said as Joel was taking her out of the bar. On The way up to the room Maggie grabbed Joel and gave him a very passionate kiss and then pretty much passed out in Joels Arms. He loved the fact that she had kissed him,and was in his arms,he just wanted her to be sober so she would remember that kiss,It was one he wouldn't forget. When he got to the room he carried her across it,gently laying her in bed.  
  
"Good Night Maggie" He whispered in her ear,as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
(Please Review..Chap Two Is On The Way)**


	2. Restless Night

**"Oh Fleischman,What happened last night,I Have such a headache" Maggie Asked  
  
Joel didn't know if he should tell her that she kissed him,he didn't know if it was all the alcohol,or if even a tiny little part of her was attracted to him.  
  
"Nothing really,you were at the bar and all over some guy and I took you home" Joel wanted so badly to tell Maggie that she kissed him,but he knew this wasn't the time.  
  
As Maggie was getting ready for the day she had a flashback to the night before,She remembered Joel taking her out of the bar,and then them in the elevator,and then she..  
  
"Oh My God I Kissed Fleischman" She said to herself. "How could I have kissed him,I just grabbed him and layed one on him?" Now so many thoughts ran through Maggies head. How Can She Look at Fleischman after that,Did she even like the kiss,or was it just the alcohol? She was very confused. She knew a part of her liked the kiss,and liked Fleischman,she just didn't know if he felt the same way. "Probably Not" She said to her self "Im always cocky to him" she thought. She decided just to go on with the day like nothing had happened but she didnt know how hard that was going to be.  
  
Maggie tried to stay out of Joel's way,as Joel tried to stay out of Maggie's way. But all Joel could think about was that kiss...even though it wasn't long,and Maggie was drunk,It meant alot to him,he had never been kissed like that. Every time he seen Maggie that day all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her like she had never been kissed before!  
  
Later that night Joel decided to make a move..and ask Maggie out for Drinks,but then he thought about it and he remembered that she gets drunk easily,and he wanted to know if her feelings for him were true and not alcohol related.  
  
"Uhh..Maggie?" Joel Asked  
  
"Yea" Maggie Said "Oh Look At Him So Innocent" She thought to her self  
  
"Want to go out Dancing Tonight?" Joel was afraid of rejection.  
  
"Sure Fleischman Why not,Just let me grab my coat" "Maybe tonights the night" She thought to herself.  
  
Wow she actually said Yes. Joel thought. Does that mean she has feelings for me? He wondered...or is she just trying to be nice..he decided not to think about it and just have fun with Maggie and as much fun as he could have. Joel took Maggie to this little place in town. They were having a blast together,they didn't know they could have this much fun with each other. Maggie had two drinks and Joel thought that was enough for her.  
  
"Ok Maggie, Two is enough,Lets go back to the hotel room,I think we have had enough fun for tonight"  
  
"Alright Fleischman,Lets Go" Maggie Secretly wanted to go back to the hotel room,to see if Joel had feelings for her,and if they were the same feelings she had for him. As they stepped in the Elevator,Joel had a flashback of the other night,Maggie kissing him,then passing out in his arms. He still remembered the way her lips felt..so soft and so wonderful.  
  
Maggie and Joel both got ready for bed...As Maggie was putting on her pajamas she needed to know if Joel had feelings for her.  
  
"Fleischman,Come here would ya?" Maggie hollered Joel's Name  
  
"Yea Maggie What is it?" Joel answered you help me with this button by my neck?" Maggie Asked.  
  
"Sure" Joel Said  
  
As he took the button,he noticed how beautiful Maggies neck was,its looked so soft,and with that he kissed her soft warm neck. It felt like silk.  
  
"Umm..I..I..Im Sorry,I have no clue where that came from Maggie...Im So Sorry" Joel Said,but he really wasnt that sorry.  
  
Maggie turned around and put a single finger on Joels Lips..  
  
"Shh,Dont say anything Fleischman" Maggie Said  
  
And with that Maggie kissed Joel,it was a very passionate kiss,Joel had never been kissed like that before,as he found his hands going through her hair and rubbing her back.  
  
"Uhh Maggie..What Are we doing?" Joel Asked  
  
"What do you want to do?" Maggie asked in a Sexy and seductive tone  
  
"You" Joel Said.  
  
Maggie got a chuckle out of that,and with that Joel layed Maggie on the bed continuing to kiss her ever so passionately. He Unbuttoned her nightgown and gently pulled it over her head...he just stared at her for a while..noticing ever little detail about her body and noticting all her soft curves. Her skin was milky white and it was beautiful. He kissed her neck,and then he kissed her chest. She left out a soft moan.   
  
"Oh Fleischman,make love to me" Maggie said,her breath getting faster and heaiver  
  
"O'Connell, are you sure that's what you want?" Joel asked,he had to ask,but he just wanted to make love to her.  
  
"Fleischman,you talk to much" Maggie said,and with that she continued to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest...as they made love all through the night. What they didn't know was that was the least of there problems!**


End file.
